Untrusted love
by yoonsang tapkheul
Summary: patah hati karena cinta itu biasa yang perlu kau lakukan adalah bangkit dan menemukan cinta lainnya. kegiatan/? move on akan terasa mudah jika kau ditemanin teman-teman yang absurd. cast by TOPPDOGG, EVOL, WINNER & VIXX sebuah ff komedi gagal/?


**Tittle : Untrusted love **

**Cast : Kwon sohee (Evol Say)**

** Shin jiho (Toppdogg Xero) **

** Kim sanggyun (Toppdogg A-tom) **

** Lee jaehwan (Vixx Ken**

** Kim jinwoo (Winner Jinwoo) **

_warning! dilarang plagiat dalam bentuk apapun_

**-Happy reading-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"hyung dia siapa lagi?" sanggyun menatap jiho agak sinis ketika jiho membawa pulang seorang yeoja

"kenalkan dia Yoo ara" jiho mengenalkan yeojanya kepada sanggyun "ara ini kim sanggyun" jiho melanjutkan

"hai" sanggyun sangat bagus dalam urusan tidak menyukai orang sangat terlihat dari wajah juteknya dan kata-katanya yang ketus

Melihat sambutan sanggyun yang seperti itu jiho buru-buru menggeret/? Sanggyun kedapur sanggyun protes "yeoja mana lagi yang kau bawa pulang hyung" selidik sanggyun

"sssttt pelankan suara mu sanggyun" jiho menghardik sanggyun

"dia temanku... jangan sampai sohee tau ya aku tidak mau dia salah faham" jiho mengajak sanggyun bernegosiasi

"jelas saja dia salah faham mana ada teman yang bawa pulang teman yeoja yang berbeda-beda setiap hari" sanggyun makin ketus

Tiba-tiba ada yang berlari kedapur sanggyun dan jiho kaget bukan main kaki sanggyun sampai membentur meja "aakhh" sanggyun meringis "yak kau bisa tidak jangan datang seperti maling begitu" sanggyun mencerca namja yang baru masuk habis-habisan

"hehehehe maaf kan aku" jaehwan nyegir gaje/? Dan sukses mendapatkan tatapan sinis sanggyun

"yeoja di depan itu siapa?" jaehwan akhirnya kembali ingat tujuan dia buru-buru kedapur karna melihat yeoja asing didalam rumah mereka

"tanyakan saja kepada jiho hyung" sanggyun melirik jiho sinis

"ehh.."jiho kaget..kemudian berkata "dia temanku...baru kenal..." jiho agak memelankan intonasinya takut jaehwan akan memarahi nya

"wah baru lagi? Kau sangat keren jiho-ya playboy berbakat" ejek jaehwan, sanggyun mencibir "hooh berbakat sekali ketahuan nanti tau rasa" jaehwan cekikikan.

"makanya kalian berdua harus jaga rahasia jangan sampai ada yang tau" jiho tersenyum manis kepada kedua temannya itu

"kenapa kau membawa-bawa kami dalam kejahatan mu eoh -_- " sanggyun kesal

"ah ayolah sanggyun-ah..."jiho beraegyo/? Membuat sanggyun makin muak

"aku sih mau saja berkerjasama sama dengan mu jiho, tapi segala resiko nantinya kau tanggung saja sendiri jangan libatkan kami" jaehwan sok serius . "nah" sanggyun mengiyakan kata-kata jaehwan barusan.

"iya iya aku tau yang penting kalian tutup mulut oke" jiho bergegas meninggalkan dapur menuju yeoja yang tadi sempat ditinggalkannya

"sampai kapan dia mau seperti itu" sanggyun masih terlihat kesal dengan tingkah jiho

"kau juga sanggyun mau sampai kapan jomblo eoh?" jaehwan agak sedikit mengatai/? Sanggyun

"cih seperti kau sendiri tidak jomblo saja" sanggyun membalas jaehwan

"hahahahaha aku berbeda dengan mu sanggyun-ah, aku ini jomblo elegan" jaehwan sombong/?

"yak sanggyun! Tidak sopan meninggalkan orang yang sedang bicara -_- " jaehwan meneriaki sanggyun kesal saat disadarinya sanggyun telah pergi keluar dari dapur/?

.

.

.

Lee jaehwan, kim sanggyun dan shin jiho adalah mahasiswa di Universitas seoul mereka tinggal serumah sejak setahun terakhir. Lee jaehwan mahasiswa tahun ketiga di jurusan sastra merupakan yang paling tertua dirumah tersebut. Sebagai hyung jaehwan sangat bijaksana/? Tapi sifat gilanya lebih sering muncul dan jaehwan jadi manusia paling absurd dirumah itu. jaehwan ini sangat peduli dengan yang lain dia rajin memasak dan paling pembersih sehingga urusan beres-beres dialah yang mengerjakannya.

Shin jiho berada ditahun kedua jurusan seni seorang namja yang good looking dan fashionable dan juga sangat playboy suka gonta-ganti pacar. Dia sangat memanfaatkan kesempurnaan fisik yang dia miliki. Hubungannya dengan yang lain sangat dekat sebenarnya dia suka menceritakan pacar-pacarnya yang tentu saja dengan ancaman kedua teman nya yang lain harus merasiakannya.

Dan yang paling maknae/? Kim sanggyun mahasiswa tahun pertama di jurusan yang sama seperti jiho. Sanggyun agak pendiam dan selalu punya dunia sendiri tapi apabila gila nya kambuh dia tidak ada bedanya dengan jaehwan. Sanggyun juga punya sifat yang terlalu terus terang terkadang orang disekitarnya merasa tidak nyaman sama seperti dia yang berkomentar tentang yeoja dengan bedak tebal/? Yang dibawa jiho pulang yeoja itu sampai tidak mau bertemu sanggyun lagi haha -_-

.

.

.

Sore itu sanggyun pulang kerumah sekitar jam 5 begitu masuk dia kaget bukan main sampai hampir terjatuh, sanggyun mengelus dadanya "astaga..hyung-ah" sanggyun berteriak keras seperti penyanyi rock/?

Sementara jaehwan hanya melirik sanggyun dengan tatapan aneh dan posisi aneh..ya jelas saja aneh jaehwan sedang membersihkan rumah menggunakan vacum cleaner dengan wajah putih di tutup masker wajah (bayangkan saja/?) "kau kenapa sanggyun-ah suka seklai kaget begitu" jaehwan tanpa rasa berdosa melanjutkan pekerjaannya

"jelas saja aku kaget ku kira kau hantu" sanggyun sewot sambil melepas sepatunya dan melempar kesebarang arah/? Sukses mendapat tendangan keras dari jaehwan "akhhh" sanggyun mengerang "kau tidak lihat rak sepatu disana?" jehwan tersenyum dengan muka penuh maskernya membuat sanggyun mules/? "iya iya baiklaahh..." sanggyun menyusun sepatunya di rak dia tidak mau manusia bermasker itu menendangnya lagi atau mungkin melakukan yang lebih sadis. Jaehwan cekikikan karna berhasil mengancam sanggyun dan dia melanjutkan pekerjaan nya sambil bersenandung ria/?

Ting tong... (suara bel/?)

"biar aku saja" cegah sanggyun saat melihat jaehwan ingin membuka kan pintu jaehwan hanya menggangkat bahunya

"aku tidak mau tamu kita mati jantungan melihat kau -_-" sanggyun sadis seperti biasa jaehwan hanya tertawa kecil dia sangat tahu sifat temannya yang satu ini

Sanggyun membukakan pintu "ahh sohee noona" sapa sanggyun ramah memperlihatkan senyumannya..."siapa?" terdengar suara dari dalam rumah "sohee noona hyung..kusarankan kau cuci muka" sanggyun menjawab suara dari dalam rumah dan kembali kepada sohee "noona ada apa? Ayok masuk" sanggyun mempersilahkan sohee masuk dengan sopan

Sohee pun masuk "jiho sedang tidak dirumah?" sohee duduk di sofa ruang tamu sementara sanggyun mengambil air didapur... "dia belum pulang" jawab jaehwan. Ia sudah rapi tidak ada masker aneh lagi diwajah tampannya..jaehwan pun bergabung dengan sohee di sofa "eh jaehwan oppa...baru selesai mandi?" sohee berbasa-basi melihat wajah jaehwan yang masih sedikit basah/? "hanya cuci muka kok haha" jaehwan ketawa gaje/? Disambut ketawa renyah milik yeoja cantik bernama sohee itu.

Sanggyun muncul membawa 3 gelas coklat hangat dan meletakkannya di atas meja "silahkan diminum noona" sanggyun kembali tersenyum sohee kemudian menerima tawaran itu dan mencicipi coklat buatan sanggyun "manis...apa kau membuatnya sambil tersenyum eoh sanggyun-ah" sohee menggoda/? Sanggyun..sanggyun hanya terkekeh geli/?

Sohee POV

Hari ini aku sebenarnya janjian dengan jiho pacarku tapi aku sudah menunggunya 3 jam dan dia tidak muncul ponsel nya tidak aktif. Ini bukan kali pertama dia ingkar janji, aku sudah sangat terbiasa dengan sikapnya ini aku hanya tersenyum getir. Hati ku sangat sakit sebenarnya tiap kali dia tidak menepati janjinya tetapi aku tidak bisa marah..entahlah dia selalu berhasil membujukku.

Aku melangkahkan kaki menuju kerumah jiho berharap dia ada disana dan bisa menjelaskan kenapa dia tidak menepati janjinya hari ini. Saat tiba dirumah jiho jaehwan oppa dan sanggyun yang merupakan teman serumah jiho menyambutku dengan baik menemaniku bercerita sambil menunggu jiho pulang mereka berdua sangat lucu/? Aku tidak berhenti ketawa selama mengobrol dengan mereka.

"noona ayok makan malam" itu suara sanggyun dari arah dapur mengajakku makan malam bersama mereka. ini sudah jam nya makan malam aku sudah 2 jam menunggu jiho pulang aku jadi tidak enak dengan mereka tapi aku juga lapar aku belum makan sejak siang karna menunggu jiho akupun bergegas kedapur disana sudah ada sanggyun yang duduk manis dimeja makan dan jaehwan oppa sedang menyediakan makanan aku mengmbil posisi duduk "jaehwan oppa yang masak?' tanya ku "hooh dia koki terbaik kami kkk~" jawab sanggyun sambil cekikikan. Jaehwan oppa meletakkan sepanci/? Sup dimeja makan baunya sangat enak "ahh istri mu nanti pasti sangat beruntung oppa" puji ku "silahkan dicicipi" jaehwan tersenyum mempersilahkan sedangkan sanggyun tanpa disuruh sudah menyendok sup ke piring nya kkkk~ lucu sekali dia.

Sohee POV end

Sohee makan malam bersama sanggyun dan jaehwan malam itu dan menunggu sampai jam 9 malam namun jiho belum juga pulang. "haftttt" sohee menghela nafas berat "sebaiknya aku pulang saja kurasa jiho ada urusan yang lebih penting" sohee bersuara lemah/? Jaehwan dan sanggyun iba/? Melihat yeoja cantik ini. sebenarnya jaehwan dan sanggyun sama-sama tahu bahwa jiho pastilah bersama pacarnya yang lain tetapi mereka diam saja demi kesetiakawanannya terhadap jiho.

"kau istirahat saja dirumah nanti aku akan mengsms mu kalau jiho sudah pulang" janji jaehwan "baiklah oppa aku pulang dulu, sanggyun-ah noona pulang dulu" pamit sohee sambil meninggalkan rumah mereka "noona hati-hati..apa perlu aku antar?" tawar sanggyun "tidak usah sanggyun-ah terima kasih" sohee menolak dengan sopan dan segera pergi.

.

.

.

Sekitar jam 12 malam jiho pulang saat itu jaehwan dan sanggyun masih belum tidur mereka berdua tengah sibuk bermain ps.

"aku pulang" jiho melepas sepatunya dan membaringkan diri di sofa "ahh lelah sekali" keluh jiho

"kau darimana saja?" tanya jaehwan dengan mata masih fokus kelayar dia tidak melihat jiho

"aku baru pulang dari busan...lelah sekali ponselku habis baterai " jiho memejamkan matanya

"ngapain kau ke busan?" tanya sanggyun

"temanku kyungri mengajakku melihat eommanya yang sedang sakit di busan aku terpaksa ikut"

"yeoja mana lagi tuh -_-" sanggyun mencibir sambil tetap matanya fokus kelayar

"sohee disini tadi..dia mencarimu" ucap jaehwan

Jiho tersentak bangun dan duduk dia menepuk jidatnya "astaga aku lupa" jiho buru-buru menchage ponselnya dan ingin menelpon sohee. Tapi melihat jam dia mengurungkan niatnya sohee pasti sudah tidur akhirnya jiho hanya mengirim sms kepada sohee

**To : sohee (xx78-5xxx-xxxx)**

_Sayang maaf aku hari ini ada urusan mendadak _

_dan hp ku habis baterai aku tidak sempat mengabari mu _

_maafkan aku lain kali aku akan mengajak mu makan _

_sebagai ganti hari ini_

_Sleep well sayang i love you _

Jiho merebahkan diri diranjangnya dia sangat lelah dan ingin segera tidur diluar sana jaehwan dan sanggyun masih sibuk dengan ps nya.

_._

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali jiho sudah rapi dan siap berangkat ke kampus ketika keluar dari kamarnya dia melihat sanggyun dan jaehwan yang tertidur di depan tv jiho berdecak melihat tingkah kedua temannya itu dan segera berangkat ke kampus.

.

.

.

Dikelas jiho tidak konsentrasi dengan perkuliahan. sohee tidak membalas sms yang ia kirimkan tadi malam. Jiho terus-terusan saja melihat ke arah ponsel nya 'apa dia merajuk' jiho berbisik dalam hati. tanpa terasa perkuliahan pun selesai jiho buru-buru mengambil motornya di parkiran dan pergi ke kampus sohee yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh.

Dari gerbang kampus jiho melihat sohee dan segera menghampirinya "chagiya... apa kau marah? Kau tidak membalas sms ku..." jiho memasang wajah penuh dosa/?

"aku sedang tidak punya pulsa" bohong sohee dia sangat kesal terhadap sikap jiho dan memikirnya sampai tidak bisa tidur, saat jiho mengsms tadi malam sebenarnya sohee belum tidur tapi dia enggan membalasnya.

"sayang maafkan aku" jiho tiba-tiba memeluk sohee erat. Sohee kaget dan segera ingin melepaskannya tapi tentu saja ia kalah kuat dari jiho

"yak kau shin jiho apa-apaan banyak yang melihat kita" sohee protes

"biar saja..biar semua tau kau itu milik ku" jiho semakin mengeratkan pelukannya

"lepaskan aku shin jiho atau aku teriak" geram sohee sebenarnya dia suka jiho memeluknya tapi tentu saja tidak didepan kampus begini.

"maafkan aku dulu baru aku lepaskan" jiho masih saja memeluk sohee. Sohee pun menyerah "baiklah kau ku maafkan sekarang lepaskan aku" jiho terkekeh melepaskan pelukan nya tapi kemudian ia malah mengecup pipi sohee sekilas yang membuat wajah sohee memerah. Sohee hendak protes tapi jiho buru-buru menggenggam erat tangan sohee yang mengajaknya pergi. Sohee pun menurut patuh.

.

.

.

Sohee POV

Aku dan jiho sekarang berada di taman bermain yang tidak terlalu ramai pengunjung karna ini bukan hari libur. Jiho sejak tadi tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya ditangan ku membuat pipi ku tidak berhenti merah/?

"ahjussi tolong permennya satu" jiho membeli permen kapas kepada ahjussi yang berjualan disana/? Dan memberikannya pada ku "untuk mu" dia tersenyum sangat manis aku menerima permen itu dengan tangan kanan karna tangan kiri ku masih saja digenggam olehnya. Dia mengajakku duduk di sebuah bangku taman.

Aku kemudian membuka permen kapas yang dia berikan tadi dan mencicipinya aku juga menyuapi jiho "uhmm manis seperti kau" jiho menggodaku dengan senyumnya lagi.

Sohee POV end

Hari itu sohee dan jiho seharian bermain ditaman bermain, keduanya terlihat sangat menikmati moment kebersamaan mereka itu. Malamnya jiho mengajak sohee makan di sebuah kafe sebelum mengantar sohee pulang. Saat sedang makan ponsel sohee bergetar petanda ada sms masuk sohee lansung membukanya

**From : unknown (xx22-xxxx-xx14)**

_Kau terlalu setia kepada pacarmu_

_Sedangkan dia punya selingkuhan dimana-mana_

_Berhentilah jadi yeoja bodoh_

Sohee menghentikan kegiatan makannya dan menatap jiho. "wae?" jiho merasakan perubahan raut wajah sohee.

Sohee menunjukkan sms yang baru dia dapat kepada jiho "bisa kau jelaskan?"

Jiho sempat tersedak sedikit dan segera minum segelas air putih yang ada di meja. Sohee hanya menunggu penjelasan jiho entah apa yang dipikirkan yeoja itu sekarang

"siapa pengirim sms tidak bertanggung jawab ini" jiho agak emosi

Sementara sohee hanya diam menatap jiho

"sudahlah chagi kau jangan percaya sms tidak penting seperti ini...intinya sekarang kau percaya pada ku atau kepada pengirim sms ini" jiho bicara sambil menatap sohee serius

'tentu saja aku percaya pada mu jiho-ya tetapi jika tidak ada apa-apa kenapa aku dapat sms seperti ini' sohee berkata dalam hati.

"aku percaya padamu" jawab sohee.

"tentu saja kau harus percaya padaku jangan biarkan orang lain merusak hubungan kita" jiho menatap sohee dan menggenggam erat tangan sohee. Sohee pun kemudian tersenyum pertanda dia percaya dengan jiho.

.

.

.

Jaehwan membawakan camilan dari arah dapur di ruang tengah ada sanggyun dengan sohee sedang main PS "yak noona bukan begitu caranya aisshh" sanggyun terdengar kesal

"ah maap maap sanggyun-ah ini kali pertamanya aku main yang beginian" sohee kelihatan tidak enak terhadap sanggyun

"ckckck kalian berisik sekali" jaehwan bergabung dengan mereka dan menyumpel mulut sanggyun dengan camilan yang tadi di bawa. Sanggyun tetap fokus dan mengunyah sumpelan/? Tadi 'enak juga' pikir sanggyun "lagi hyung" sanggyun membuka mulutnya. Jaehwan menjitak sanggyun "gunakan tangan mu -_-" sanggyun merungut dan mengambil camilan dengan tangannya sohee hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah mereka.

Ini sudah kesekian kalinya sohee berada dirumah jiho karna jiho suka menghilang tanpa kabar. Ya begitu lah jiho setelah membuat kesalahan dia akan meminta maaf kemudian mengulanginya lagi.

Terdengar pintu terbuka ketiga makhluk/? Yang sedang sibuk itu serempak melihat ke arah pintu dan hening...

Jiho masuk bersama seorang yeoja sambil...hm..berangkulan mesra mungkin/?

Sanggyun dan jaehwan saling pandang 'kapok' kata hati sanggyun. jaehwan melirik sanggyun seolah-olah berkata 'selamat kan diri sanggyun sepertinya bakal ada perang dunia ketiga'sanggyun tersenyum kecut.

Sohee bergegas menghampiri jiho "dia siapa?" serang sohee. Jiho terlihat masih kaget dan tidak menjawab. "kau siapa?'" tanya yeoja yang di bawa jiho dengan tampang tidak suka

"aku pacar nya shin jiho" tegas sohee

Yeoja itu tanpa di duga langsung menampar sohee

Plakk...

Sanggyun dan jaehwan yang sedaritadi hening jadi penonton kaget dan segera menghampiri mereka

"dasar wanita ja*ang berani-berani nya kau mengaku sebagai pacar jiho. Dia ini pacarku"

Jiho langsung tersadar dan buru-buru menggeret yeoja itu keluar "youngji-ya kau tenang dulu" bentak jiho. Jiho dan yeoja bernama youngji tadi hilang dibalik pintu.

Sohee hening..pipi nya memerah bekas tamparan yeoja tadi airmata nya menetes hatinya sangat sakit.

"noona gwenchanna?" tanya sanggyun hati-hati dia tau jelas saja sohee sedang tidak baik-baik saja setelah di kasari begitu.

Sohee tak menjawab dia terduduk menangis semakin kencang. Jaehwan buru-buru dari arah dapur membawa segelas air putih "sohee-ya tenangin diri dulu, ini minum" sanggyun membantu sohee agar duduk di sofa. Sohee tetap saja tidak bisa menahan airmatanya.

Sanggyun menyeret jaehwan menjauh "hyung apa tidak sebaiknya kita jujur saja kepada sohee noona tentang kelakuan jiho hyung selama ini toh udah ketahuan juga kan"

Jaehwan berfikir sejenak..

"lagian kasihan sohee noona nya hyung..." sanggyun menambahkan

"baiklah kita jujur saja kepada sohee lagian aku juga sudah muak melihat kelakuan jiho -_-"

Mereka berdua pun sepakat/?

2 jam kemudian...

Sohee baru berhenti menangis -_-

"kurasa airmata nya sudah habis hyung" bisik sanggyun pada jaehwan di balas anggukan jaehwan.

"sohee-ya.. sudahlah tidak guna kau menangisi playboy itu" jaehwan bersuara

"hooh noona, asal noona tau saja jiho hyung suka membawa pulang yeoja yang berbeda-beda setiap hari" tambah sanggyun

Sohee hanya diam, dia mendengar semua kata-kata jaehwan dan sanggyun 'pantas saja dia suka menghilang tidak ada kabar' sohee berbisik dalam hati dan airmata nya kembali menetes

"astaga airmatanya masih ada" sanggyun kaget/? Jaehwan segera melirik sanggyun supaya diam. Sanggyun pun bungkam/?

"sohee maafkan kami selama ini merahasiakan nya dari mu" jaehwan terlihat menyesal

"tidak apa-apa oppa bukan salah kalian" sohee mencoba tersenyum agak dipaksakan

"semangat noona kau pasti bisa dapat yang lebih baik" sanggyun memberi semangat

"terima kasih" jawab sohee pelan.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu sohee minta putus kepada jiho tapi hanya lewat sms sohee tidak ingin bertemu lagi dengan jiho. Jiho juga berkali-kali menelpon, sms atau bahkan menunggu sohee pulang kuliah tapi sohee selalu berhasil menghindar.

'mungkin saatnya aku memang harus melupakan jiho' bisik sohee

'semangat kwon sohee' sohee mengepalkan tangannya sambil melangkah pulang

Brukkkk

Sohee tiba-tiba tersandung dan jatuh "aishh kwon sohee pabo" rutuknya

"kau tidak apa-apa?" seoarang namja membantu sohee berdiri

"ah aku baik-baik saja terimakasih" sohee salting/?

'memalukan tersandung di tempat ramai seperti ini' sohee tak habis-habis merutuk

Namja itu memandangi sohee lagi

"kwon sohee majyo?" tanya nya

"eo? Ne.. nuguseyo?" muka sohee terlihat oon/?

Namja itu terkekeh... "aku kim jinwoo masa kau lupa..ah kau jahat sekali" namja itu merajuk/?

Sohee coba mengingat-ingat "ahh aku ingat kim jinwoo tetangga ku waktu di busan?"

"akhirnya kau ingat" namja itu tertawa lagi sohee pun ikut tertawa

"kau sibuk? Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama?" tawar jinwoo

Sohee tentu saja tidak menolak ajakan namja tampan itu.

.

.

.

.

-_bersambung-_

**Maafkan typo dimana-mana x_x thanks for reading jangan lupa tinggal kan jejak agar author merasa tenang(?) **


End file.
